a repaired princess
by bluepinkinpie
Summary: edward cheated on bella with rose !can she find love in another cullen? if dont like dont read .rated M for lang  i dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

Alice no ,more bella barbie let me go to your house.i want to see edward I say tugging off my shirt .ok she says after a wile of thinking.i changed back into my regular clothes and jumped into my truck. I drove to the cullens house to see rosilys red car and edwards volvo.i step out of the car with a bad feeling in the pit of my tummy.i began to walk up the stairs wondering why he hadent opend the door yet.i grabbed the door handle and twisted it .i stepped inside and heard fumbling from upstairs.

I climbed the staircase quickly the butterflies in my tummy were swimming all aroung.i opened edward I loveyou ! edward says before the practicly get it on right there in frount of me.i ripped his mothers ring from my finger.i started crying. They looked up and rosily thought it was best to open up her fat mouth."whats wrong? Baby girl cant have everything she wants can she?o poor baby needed something to take care of him instead of sitting around for a silly human to grow up!

Bitch please ,icould do a lot more than show him a goooooooood time but hes so wrapped up in bieng a good little boy .hope he deosnt gets aids or stds bitch! I yell. I run down the stairs thankfully I didn't trip .i was caught at the end of the stairs grabbed my arm with a tight grip. skank ,whore ,bitch who eva you wanna be just get your fuckin hands off my arm!please ,watcha gonna do?anyways …..emmett will never know about this bitch or your dead got that she says tring to pop her neck put ended up looking like she had a twitch. fuckoff.i say shaking out of her reach.i walk and get in my car when edward banges on my window love forgive me!he OFF! YOU FUCKED MY WORST ENEMIE WELL YOU KNOw WAT TELL YOUR NEW TOY .EMMETT WILLFIND OUT ABOUT THIS FUCKIN SHIT.i yell rolling up my window. Then something changed in his eyes and he started to jogg to his car. alice finally shows up and by then he was poring asid all over my truck.i try and get out but he did something to the door .he pulled out a match and lit it and trough it on the hood of my car…

Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts-eminim and rihanna love the way you lie  
_

_**I was being roasted alive. Hurt so bad.i wanted to kick scream and yell but I could not give him the satisfaction that he was causing me pain .it hurt for 3days .i was able to open my eyes when the burning in my chest stopped .i looked around. I was in alices must have saved me from edward she had to had pulled me out .i was so caught in my thoughts.i walked downstairs and scaned the room. Edward and rose on one side of the kitchen and the rest of the cullens were on the other half. bella Edward says as if I were a gost .hello Edwin? how r ya ?you thought I was helpless didn't you? you laughed your ass off watching me but guess wat? im ready to end you! **_

_**Storm clouds start to thunder and the wind started howling .my hair was whipping around my face like mad .my eyeswent from a pretty voilatecolor to a looks couldkill back with a red line around them.i looked at his blond bitch .she sneered at me .i laughed and as soon as I sneered back a lightning bolt shot at her. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!she screamed .i laughed as she ran around dancing like an idiot when nothing was on her .i wonder what shed look like with green hair .I pictured rose with green hair and when I opend my eyes …there she was GREEN haired and all. I laughed and Edward tried to excape….. not so fast eddie ….why don't you get your turn to see what I went through when you sat me on FIRE! I yell and suddently . Edward started screaming telling someone to get the fire off him. he rolled on the ground clawing and scratching at his skin. i silently whispered stop. then he stopped rolling and screaming. bella ,how di-**_

_**I am the princess of gods and vampires .i can kill you with a blink of an eye . i say **_

_**i walk over to alice and thank her if it werent for her i wouldnt be hugged emmett because he alsogot hert in thisto the bitch turned around and stabb him in the back.i wanted to ripp her limb from limb and leave her be locked up in a burning housebut not beforei torcher her abit.i hug everyone else and leave .i sure as hell wont be seeing them agian i...i think  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella point of view. (5 years later)

Hey im bella .you already know that but im the new in the store in Miami florda. Back to reality.

Ok I need

1 eggs

2 milk

3 bread

Ceral

Water

Cookies

Tacos

Umm and a whole bunch of shit. I push my cart to register number lady looks like a had blond hair with green eyes .all blond people are sluts .i payed and left .there was my sexy fushia camero 2010 .yea how did bella afford this?my daddy gave it to me .yea I became a daddy s girl. my grosheries went in the trunck while I drove to my condo.

I pull up to my condo.i grab my grosheries. I unlock the door and keko comes running up to me. see I didn't live alone I lived with my coven .you thought I ment Charlie when I said" daddy s girl" no. keko is my older is my other older sister and I have a brother named Kevin. My moms name was Kristen and my dads name was Kevin. Yea we all have names that starts with k s. and my name is Katie

Katie-is mom and dad home?

Keko-no they went to hunt.

Katie-cool

Keko-So lets have a party tonight with the covens you know through a big bash .

Katie-Alright

Keko-so lets get cookin good lookin.

It had been hours and hours later until we made enough I kno food? Vamps don't eat food .well im a very special vamp. Im a mix of human /gods/and vamps. so I can eat human food .so could I can change human food and make it taste like blood .my daddy says im his special baby girl .he loves us all but im his favorite .keko can change moods kinda like jasper but she can also control you. kelly can change her apperance .and Kevin can make you loose you memory and can fill your head with false images. An d I ,I can change the wether based on my mood and I am a sponge. I can obsorb anyones power. so in a short term, im a bad bitch baby.

Keko- ok lets get ready .

Katie- ok

I race upstairs. I was thinking of going all sexi chick because the _cullens _will be coming .i go to my closet and pull out a short purple staples dress and some sexi black pumps with some black bicker girl gloves. i put on red lipstick and a hint of blush. I decided to curl my hair and make it go all wavy down .i quickly sent an email to every coven I liked which was only five or six. They would start arriving any minute now. I did the finishing touches and the doorbell rung.

Kaitie- i GOT IT!i yell. I hissed when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kaitie-hello thanks for coming there is food on the table.

Cullens-BELLA ?

Katie-no sorry bellas not here right now. but this is the new bella.

Edward- bella ,your alive!i thought you would be dead by now. He says wrapping his arms around me .

Katie-pain

He lets go and starts screaming in pain. I laugh

Katie-let this be a lesson to you .please don't touch me cotton head or you shal end you andyour blond bitch.

Keko- ummm hello im keko bell- I mean kaities sister .nice to meet you. but if any of you hurt her I wont hesitate to tell daddy .he wont be very happy about this so please stop

emmett alrightn lets get this party started. I couldn't help but laugh.

After hours of dancing and laughing more covens started to show up and emmett pulled me aside for a danced and laughed and he leand in my ear and whispered I love you bella…..


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett pov

me :I love you Bella

Bella:I love you too.

Me Bella when Edward tried to burn you I was so shocked when I found

out i thought ID never get a chance to say I love you.

Bella pov

I wrapped my arms around him and kisses him on the slow danced

until I lead him upstairs .we cuddled until I found myself falling

asleep.

When I woke up I exspected Emmett to be beside me starring me down but

he was no where to be seen.I travel to the kitchin there he was half

naked cooking me breakfeast .

Emmett : goodmorning beautiful

Me:goodmorning

Emmett: hey babe I was wandering if you wanted to go to my place and

hang out.

Me: ok

Ok go get dressed breakfeast will be ready when your done .he says

smacking my ass .

I got dressed in a black hooters shirt and tight jeans. I imagined

myself with cherry red hair and purple eyes my apperance was already

changing .i quickly walked downstairs and saw Emmett dressed aswell he must have went to get dressed .i sat down in a chair .i was fixing my shirt when a image popped in my head .

_I was shopping in the mall when victoria attacks._

i try not to rewen our date with that so ill tell him later. We drove to his house . he picked me up bridle style into his house. We ateand talked for a while then icrawled into his embrace and fella asleep into my black wanderland .i wisper

I loveyou


End file.
